1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt-action rifles and more particularly to rifles that are comprised of modular subassemblies,
2. Background of the Invention
Some bolt-action rifles are comprised of a group of sub-assemblies that can be quickly broken down, cleaned and inspected, components replaced as necessary and quickly reassembled. This type of bolt rifle is often desirable for the soldier and military organizations that can standardize on parts for inventory and have a rifle that can be quickly inspected and reassembled. In its most basic form, a rifle of this type is comprised of an upper assembly and a lower assembly. The upper assembly includes a barrel, barrel lug, barrel cover-forearm assembly, sighting means and an action-receiver-trigger assembly. The lower assembly is typically comprised of a support means for the action-receiver-trigger assembly, a grip for holding rifle, and a rear stock piece. Various other subassemblies could be added to the lower assembly to offer various features for the rifle. For example, removable hand guards, grenade launchers, hinges for collapsing the weapon for transport, and shock-absorbing pads on the rifle stock can be added to the lower assembly. For the war fighter, basic objectives of a rifle of this style are 1) make the subassemblies of the upper and lower assemblies easy to assemble and dissemble, 2) make the upper and lower assemblies capable of integrating a number of standardized subassemblies to maximize the degree of customization of the rifle for the various situations in which the weapon may be used, and 3) allow the weapon to also be suitable to civilian use by making it capable of operating within restrictions applied to civilian firearms.